


Apology Video

by babicheva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek fluff, Fluff, It's just so cute, M/M, Shy Chanyeol, YouTuber Baekhyun, Youtuber AU, chanyeol has curly hair so, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babicheva/pseuds/babicheva
Summary: Baekhyun makes an apology video.





	Apology Video

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first fic and english is not my first language so.. sorry if I made a mistake. enjoy xx

**bbaekkie • Plans + A Little Surprise!**

Baekhyun starts the live record.

“Hello guys, welcome to my channel. If this is your first time here, I’m Baekhyun, I make videos of make-up, vlogs, etc.” He smiles.

“First, I’m sorry, I couldn’t upload videos past two weeks,” he licks his lips, then keeps going. “but I moved to another house as you can see, the background is different.” Baekhyun lifts his hands and shows the room. “And you also can see I didn’t wear any makeup today because I’m so tired but I don’t want to make you wait any longer. I apologize again.”

“Anyways, this video is about my future plans for this channel and a surprise that I can’t wait to tell you guys.” He smiles again, the happiness can read on his eyes.

“So, a lot of you have been asking me who is Chanyeol. He showed up some of my videos in the background or you heard his voice, you know, and that gif is become so popular-“ he shows his phone and there is a gif, Baekhyun looking at someone brightly, like he’s looking at a masterpiece. “-you guys keep asking me if we’re a couple. This video, I’m going to tell you the answer.” He laughs.

“Maybe you guys know that this is my last year in college. Chanyeol and I first met in our freshman year, through our common friends, Jongdae and Sehun.” He looks at his well-manicured nails. “He was extremely tall and I thought we’d never get along. But I was wrong.” His eyes meet the camera again. He can see the comments about how he looks beautiful even without make-up.

“We spent time together so much, every time he needed something he called me or the opposite. After a year, our friends thought we’re a couple because we looked like that way, they said.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I realized that I started to like little things about him. I liked his curled hair, his dimple, his diminished eyes when he laughs, his whines... And even I liked the sounds he made when he’s sleeping. Ah, it is so cute.” He puts his hand on this chest, where his heart supposed to be. “But I didn’t know it’s mutual. I didn’t see the way he looked at me. Anyway... We kept going like that for three years. Last week, he confessed to me-” Baekhyun feels he blushes. “-in front of everyone. Can you believe it? All of my friends and school saw it. Even the teachers-“ his words cut off by the ringing bell. Baekhyun looks at the door, then looks back at the camera. “Sorry. I have to answer this.” He says before stands up and runs to the door.

In the video, you can hear the door’s opening sound, then Baekhyun’s “Chanyeol!” and their cute little kisses.

“I’m making a video right now, can you show up for a second?” Chanyeol murmurs an okay as they walking to the room.

After a while, Baekhyun shows up on the screen again. “This is Chanyeol, you guys wondering what he exactly looks like.” Chanyeol smiles and waves his hand. “Hi.”

“Oh gosh, did you see his dimple?” He turns to Chanyeol. “You’re so cute.” When Baekhyun pokes his dimple, Chanyeol’s ears blush. He looks embarrassed. “I-I’m going to prepare some food for us.” Baekhyun shakes his head and kisses his lover’s cheek.

When Chanyeol quits the room, Baekhyun looks up to the camera again. “See? He’s cutie little pie and his hair looks like a marshmallow. Yes, he is tall but he’s so cute.” You can see Baekhyun’s thirty-two teeth right now.

“Ah, where did I stay? Yes, he confessed to me. Then we started dating.” He smiles. “When we told our friends that we’re stated to dating, they didn’t surprise. Jongdae just rolled his eyes and continued playing his game with Minseok. Sehun, on the other hand, looked happy. He said he works so hard for us being a couple.” He chuckles. “Oh, by the way, you know Jongdae, right? I think he has a little crush on Minseok. You can clearly see in Minseok’s videos with him.”

When he finishes his words, he reads some of the comments.

“ _You are so cute together!_ Aww, thank you, sweetie.”

_“He’s so cute.”_

_“I want to touch his hair, it looks so soft.”_

_“Ahh, I wish I had a relationship like you.”_

_“I’m jealous.”_

_“You’re both so handsome!”_

“All of you, thank you.” He bits his lip when he sees the hate comments. “You can write any hate about us, me or him I’m going to ignore because it’s 2018 and come on, who is going to hate someone because of their sexual preferences?” He rolls his eyes.

“Anyways again, about the other topics I want to talk about. I plan to make more vlogs, maybe some of them include Chanyeol. You seem to like him.”

He talks about his other plans, like how he wants to buy this concealer and make a video of it, or challenges, youtuber collaborations. After half an hour of talking, he decides to stop the video for today.

“Thank you guys for being here with me and all of your support. Hope you guys like the live broadcast. Please don’t forget to click thumbs up. And if you don’t, subscribe my channel. See you in another video!” He waves his hands and then stops the video.

 

**[Comments] •3,004**

 

**gobaek**

_Make a lot of video of him, please!!_

20 likes | 1 dislikes

**mayumi61**

_GUYS IT’S OFFICIAL OUr SHIP IS REAL CAN YOU BELIEVE IT_

700 likes | 14 dislikes

**baekloves**

_FYEAH CHANBAEK_

220 likes | 6 dislikes

**flowerboy**

_Does he have a youtube channel? Please answer, king!_

60 likes | 0 dislikes

> **bbaekkie**
> 
> _no, he has not 'ㅅ'_
> 
> 400 likes | 5 dislikes

**chinsup**

_It’s fanservice. Can’t you see it?_

10 likes | 213 dislikes

> **mayumi61**
> 
> _are you blind or what_

**baekpower**

_can you try this lipstick? i think it looks good on you :)_

10 likes | 0 dislikes


End file.
